


Just Another Day

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "his husband" is my fav thing to write tbh, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff through text, Hurt/Comfort Later, Language, Look out for chapter 2, M/M, Married Life, My headcanons are strong in this fic, Post-Series, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Sweetness, Victor is a sweetie, Yuuri teaches lil kids, angst later, hints of domestic victuuri, just read this already, what are these tags, you got this far so might as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: "Teaching preteens how to skate shouldn't have been this hard. They hadn't even made it out onto the ice yet and already, Yuuri was ready to take the day off.He reminded himself for the umpteenth time that it was not respectful to swear in front of twelve-year-olds."





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with married Victuuri, so prepare yourself. This is going to be a two-part fic and guess what, something happens in the second part (if you read my tags you may be getting ready for it). But I wont say what it is before I write it.
> 
> I hope you all like this because i really like writing it and hopefully part two will be out soon. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it :)

Teaching preteens how to skate shouldn't have been this hard. They hadn't even made it out onto the ice yet and already, Yuuri was ready to take the day off.

  
He reminded himself for the umpteenth time that it was not respectful to swear in front of twelve-year-olds.

  
"No, Sophia, listen, okay, you have to put these on or I can't teach you." He tried to say it as gently as possible, he really did. But this little blonde in front of him crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head again. He'd been doing this for the past fifteen minutes. Sophia was young, he understood that. She wanted pretty skates, not a pair that had been signed out for her at a newly opened rink she'd never heard of (well, this was Yuuri's rink, goddammit, and she was gonna have to deal with it).

  
Blowing out a long sigh, Yuuri adjusted his position, kneeling in front of her. The chill of the rink sent his breath billowing away from him in a glittery cloud. "Why don't you want to use these skates, Sophia?" he asked, trying for a light tone.

  
"They're not nice," she replied, as though this was painfully obvious. "I want nice skates. Like those. Or those." She pointed one gloved hand out at a girl currently taking advantage of the ice, in a pair of bright blue skates she'd probably bought herself. Her next choice were Yuuri's, actually: a custom-made gift, they were white with his last name etched into the sides of the blades. Sophia blinked down at him with ice-blue eyes. "Can I use yours?"

  
Yuuri fought the urge to roll his eyes. Obviously, she could not. First of all, she was hardly going to be his size. And second of all, Yuuri did not make it a habit to let people wear gifts he'd gotten from his husband. "I don't think they'd fit you," he said aloud, but with an apologetic smile.

  
"My mom said I could use any skates I want."

  
_Your mother isn't the one being paid to teach you._ Scolding himself for thinking such comments, he took a deep breath. "I wish I could get you a pair of nice skates," he tried. "But all I have are these ones." He held up the pair he'd been trying to get her to wear all day. Hoping his pleading expression was doing something to this girl, he offered her a small smile. "Now, if you work hard and let me teach you, maybe I can convince your mom to get you a really nice pair, okay?" God, now he was promising to talk to this girl's mother. What was the world coming to?

  
Sophia studied him for a moment more, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Finally, a satisfied smile spread across her lips and she nodded. "Okay."

  
"Great," Yuuri said warmly, holding out the skates for her to take them. Gathering them up in her arms, she glanced around for one of the benches she could use to change into them. "You get changed into them while I check something, all right? I'll be back in a minute."

  
"All right," she called. This time when she flashed him a grin over her shoulder, it lacked a bit of its bite from earlier.

  
Yuuri pushed up off the floor and straightened, stretching his arms briefly. Gazing after her, he watched as she plunked herself down onto a bench and began untying her shoes. The side of his mouth quirked up. Snarky little thing, wasn't she? She reminded him of Yuuko's kids. He glanced out at the rink then, heart warming with fond memories. Opening up a rink and teaching hadn't been something he'd ever thought of doing with his life. But after retiring, it seemed like the natural choice for him. Skating had always been there for him to come back to, sure as a heartbeat.

  
Now, not only did he get to keep skating in some form, he had something else he could always come back to as well.

  
Walking over to the barrier between him and the ice, he leaned an elbow on it and fished around in his jacket pocket. It was a red-and-white jacket that a couple of kids had stared at when he'd first come in. They were here to skate, of course, and some of them must've heard of the world champion who owned that jacket. Tugging out his phone, Yuuri unlocked it and tapped on his contact list. He scrolled down until he found the number he was looking for and cast a sideways glance toward Sophia. Good, she'd only gotten one skate on. He had some time. Opening up a new message, he bit his lip and tried to think of what to type.

_FROM: YUURI  
Hi! Over at the rink now. There's a girl here who wanted 2 try out my skates. Think I should let her? XD_

He hit SEND, and then his gaze dropped from his phone to the sleeve of his too-big jacket creeping over his hand. Unable to resist, he took the collar and nuzzled into it. It smelled like vanilla shampoo and the lovely, spice-like scent of some expensive cologne. Yuuri sometimes smelled it on his sheets in the morning. It sent a near-painful twinge of emotion into his heart. Yes, a day off so he could stay in bed with his husband was sounding better and better at the moment. He nearly jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand. The message he read on the screen made him smile.

_FROM: VICTOR_  
Oh, definitely. She'll love them, i heard they were made by her teacher's very handsome and thoughtful husband :)   
How many students do u hav 2day?

"Handsome and thoughtful," huh? Yuuri huffed in exasperation as he typed back his answer.

_FROM: YUURI_  
Last time i checked, i was the handsome one. :P  
And i only have a couple. Might get 2 head home early.

_FROM: VICTOR_  
No, u were the drunk, pole-dancing one, if I remember right. ;)  
Do u wanna go out for dinner?

A blush crept its way up from Yuuri's collar at that. He was never going to live that down, was he? Suddenly afraid that someone might be able to read over his shoulder, he glanced around before texting back.

_FROM: YUURI  
Fine, u win. For now. And I'd love 2, but i can't._

_FROM: VICTOR  
Aw, why?_

_FROM:YUURI  
Got a date with a 5-time skating champion_

_FROM: VICTOR_  
Oh, let me know how that goes then :)  
Makkachin misses you, by the way

_FROM: YUURI  
I miss him 2. Tell him hi 4 me_

_FROM: VICTOR  
I miss you <3_

There was a picture attached. Yuuri sent a look over to Sophia again. She had both skates on now, but was busying tying one. Figuring he had a little bit of time, he opened the picture up and it filled up his screen. He couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face then. It was of Victor and Makkachin, laying on the couch together. The poodle's cheek was pressed to Victor's, squishing his smile and making him close one eye against the press of brown fur. Victor looked adorable, one eye a glimmer of bright blue and his hair all rumpled. Yuuri could tell he was wearing the navy sweater Yuuri loved, the one that made him so soft and touchable. Yuuri wished fiercely that he was there right now, so he could kiss his husband's sweet smile.

_FROM: YUURI  
I miss you 2. I wish I was home with you. I gotta go now, i hav a lesson 2 teach. Love you_

_FROM: VICTOR_  
K, hav fun! I'm looking forward to our date. :D  
Love you too, sweetheart

How was it possible for him to be so damn cute, even through texting? Shaking his head, Yuuri locked his phone again and shoved it into his pocket. His timing was perfect; Sophia scampered up to him at once, her eyes shining with the prospect of skating. Yuuri returned her brilliant smile with one of his own. "You ready?" he asked, spirits considerably lifted since his chat with Victor. He'd learned by now that Victor had that contagious effect on people, especially on Yuuri. Only one of the many side effects of being hopelessly in love.

"Yep!" Sophia chirped with a decisive nod. "What're we gonna learn first? Can you teach me to jump? Can we pair skate?"

  
"Whoa, okay, we might have to save some of that for later," he chuckled.

  
"Okay..." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, but he could tell by the gleam in her eyes that she was more than ready to just get started.

  
Their laughter echoed around the rink, and with thoughts of home and Victor holding him together, Yuuri stepped out onto the ice.


	2. For the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They might be late for dinner, but there's only so many things you can do in the face of a crying child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh sorry for the tags guys.... Originally this was going to be more angsty, but life got in the way of my writing and this happened instead. Still some crying, but not that bad. Mainly a ton of sickening fluff. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading c:

" _Now_ can we pair skate?" 

It was the first thing out of Sophia's mouth after practice ended. Still out on the ice, she gazed up at Yuuri with her best puppy eyes, batting her lashes. She was kinda cute, all wrapped up in a puffy white coat, but her cuteness wasn't going to work on Yuuri. 

"We just spent the whole day pair skating," he told her, balanced easily on his own skates across from her. A little group of kids had formed around him, about four or five including Sophia. All of them had done well in practice, considering they were just beginners. He was surrounded by little faces and big innocent eyes gazing up at him and it was more than a little adorable.

"No, we didn't, that was just me holding your hand while you pulled me around," Sophia argued matter-of-factly. A few kids nodded in agreement. 

"That's pretty much what pair skating is." 

"No, it's not."

  
"How do you know if you've never done it before?"

  
"I watch TV! You were on TV with your coach."

  
At that, there was a helpful call from a younger boy at the edge of the group. "His name's Victor and he's not his coach," he corrected with a smart nod of his head. "He's his wife."

  
A chorus of squeals from the girls and groans from the boys erupted on the middle of the ice. Yuuri, meanwhile, fought down a furious blush and had to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't burst out laughing. "Guys, guys," he chuckled, motioning for quiet with his hands. Once they'd calmed down, he raised his eyebrows questioningly at the boy. "What makes you think Victor's my wife?"

  
"Well, there's gotta be a husband and a wife when you get married," the boy answered at once. He stuck a hand under his blue beanie to push his hair out of his face. "So I just thought he had to be the wife since he wore pink and you wore blue."  
There was another ripple of giggles from the children. A few of the older kids rolled their eyes, because they knew a bit more about how marriage worked. But Yuuri just found it plain adorable.

  
He couldn't wait to tell Victor that these kids thought him to be the wife of the two.

-X-X-X-

Victor was excited. Not only was he going out with his husband tonight, but he was also going to surprise him at work.   
It was a pretty good day. Any day with Yuuri was a pretty good day, actually.

  
Humming a nonsense tune to himself, he pushed through the doors to the rink with his shoulder. The interior was a bit warmer than it was outside and he sighed in relief as the heating warmed him up. There was a small section at the front where kids could store shoes and hang up coats at the door. Victor left his coat there, leaving him in his thick sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. They were easier to move around in and well, he was lazy. He was just about to leave when he remembered the gift he'd brought. Grinning to himself, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the flower he'd carefully carried there: a snow-white rose, long-stemmed and sickeningly romantic. Yuuri would love it.

  
Twirling the flower in his hands, he turned around—and came face-to-face with three kids. All of them fairly young, halfway through changing out of their skates, and gawking at him. Suddenly feeling irrational shyness, Victor cleared his throat. "Hi."  
The black-haired boy on the left hardly gave him time to get another word out. "Are you Victor Nikif—Nikifeerov....Niki-fah-rov? ...Nikifoo—"

  
"Oh my goodness!" A girl with chestnut ringlets sticking out of her hat threw her arms up dramatically. "It's Nikiforov, duh."

  
"Ohhhh."

  
"You're so weird."

  
"Am not, you try to say it fast, Susan."

  
"Nikiforov, Nikiforov, Nikiforov. There."

  
"Well, I could do that too, if I really tried."

  
Victor watched the exchange silently, trying not to laugh at the two. It was endearing, really, these kids with their little skates still on. He wondered how Yuuri made it through a whole day with such rambunctious children. The bickering carrying on at the moment was abruptly cut short by the third child, her green eyes wide as she pointed at Victor. "Who's that for?" she asked loudly. The other two paused, gazes turning from her to the rose sitting in Victor's fingers.

  
"This?" he asked, holding it up. All three nodded. "It's for Yuuri."

  
Three gasps filled the room and the girl called Susan stuck her hands over her mouth. Victor's gaze flitted between them, puzzled. "What?"

  
She jabbed a finger at him accusingly and declared, "you gotta crush on Yuuri!" Her friend burst into a fit of giggles, while the boy let out an _oooooooooooh_ as though Victor had just done something wrong.

  
Victor considered telling them that he'd already gone from having a crush to marriage, but decided against it for the moment. These three were great, he could tell, and he wanted to have fun with them. Smiling cheerfully, he hid the rose behind his back. "What makes you think that?" he asked over their outburst.

  
"'cause people only get flowers for people they have crushes on," the boy answered with a slow nod. Susan and the green-eyed girl echoed his words in agreement.

  
"Maybe I just wanna do something nice for him," Victor pointed out with a shrug. "Since he's such a great teacher, I mean."

  
"Nuh-uh!" Susan shook her head, curls flying from under her red beanie. "You brought a rose, so you have to have a crush on him."

  
"I have to?"

  
"Yeah, you do."

  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint then," he said with a light shrug. "But I really don't."

  
Susan's jaw dropped and she shared a look with her friends that suggested Victor was being very stupid at the moment. He should've known what her next question would be. "Why not?"

  
Good question. He tilted his head, gaze wandering out toward the rink through the open door. He could see the familiar form of Yuuri out not the ice, a few other children gathered around him. Victor had to bite down an affectionate smile. _Is he wearing my jacket?_

  
A little ahem made him glance down at Susan and her friends again. Right, he should probably answer them. About why he didn't have a crush on Yuuri. He could really only think of one response: "Well, why do you think I should have a crush on Yuuri?"

  
Susan and the other girl gave each other a long look, while the boy wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I can—" he started awkwardly.

  
"Well, he's really nice," Susan put in. She beamed up at Victor.

  
Victor nodded, bringing a hand up to stroke his chin like he had to think about this. "Okay, I can see that..."

  
"And he's good at skating, like you," she went on, beginning to count the reasons on her fingers.

  
"Mmhmm..."

  
"And, um, he talks about you a lot when people mention you."

  
"Interesting." _Yuuri talks about me? Oh my god, that's so cute._

  
"And h—he's kinda cute." Susan stuck her nose into the collar of her jacket as the expected onslaught of gasps came from her two friends.

  
The girl pointed at her gleefully. "YOU gotta crush on Yuuri too!" she accused, and then the boy joined in as they sang in cheery voices: "You gotta crush on Yuu-riii, you gotta crush on Yuu-riii...!" Poor Susan kept her mouth firmly shut as a smile threatened to break out, the tips of her ears burning bright red.

  
Victor couldn't help but laugh. These three were adorable. He stayed a few minutes more to settle a newly heated debate over whether or not Susan had a crush on her coach. There was a lot of not-very-helpful cheering from the other two and Victor honestly wasn't much help himself, considering he was already smitten with Yuuri. After they'd finally calmed down enough, he told them goodbye (promised to give some skating lessons himself when he came next time), and ventured out to the rink. It didn't take him very long to find a pair of skates and he ducked down to sit on a bench, making sure Yuuri couldn't see him from out there. He wanted this to be a surprise.

  
Yuuri, meanwhile, was trying to get these giggling kids to calm themselves at least a little bit. They were still trying to explain to the young boy why Victor couldn't be a wife and others were trying to do slow, tiny spins in place with their skates.

Honestly, Yuuri wasn't doing all that well at getting them to quiet down; every once in a while, one would make another comment about his "wife," and he'd be laughing right along with them. "Guys, guys, come on," he tried, fighting against his wide smile and raising his arms for order. "You guys can go home, but you have t—"

  
At that moment, there was a sudden, loud "Yuuri!" and something collided with him.

  
Yelping, Yuuri slipped across the ice with the impact, instinctively clinging to a pair of shoulders. A loud gasp rose from the children and a few of them squealed happily. It took him a few stumbling seconds to realize that there were arms around his waist to hold him up and there were strands of silvery hair tickling his face. His heartbeat skipped. "Victor?" he asked, lifting his head from the other man's shoulder. His brown eyes met a pair of icy blue ones and Victor grinned that bright grin at him.   
"Hi!" Victor greeted cheerfully.

  
"What're you...?"

  
"I got you a present!" Evidently proud of himself, Victor held up something between them: a rose, jostled from their collision and with a petal drifting down to the ice between their skates. It was still beautiful though, and Yuuri blushed stupidly when he saw it.

  
"Th—thank you," he stuttered, aware of the children still watching them. Then he giggled as Victor leaned in to nuzzle at his neck, affectionate.

  
"What've you been up to, _kotyonok_?" he asked in a purr, soft into the place under Yuuri's ear.

  
Yuuri shivered at the tickle of breath on his skin and the whispered pet name. He may not have known a lot of Russian, but he understood some of Victor's sweet names for him by now. "I've been teaching kids, what do you think?" he asked. His hands came up on their own to rest on Victor's shoulders. He knew that the logical thing to do in front of children was to push Victor away, put some space between them. But he'd been missing him all day, and up close, he smelled even better than Yuuri remembered. His lips just barely grazed Yuuri's jaw and Yuuri forced himself to duck his head away with the pretense of adjusting his glasses on his nose. "V—Victor," he warned, and then cleared his throat. Victor chuckled at the catch in his voice and Yuuri tried again: "Victor, there's kids two feet away."

  
Victor's lips turned down, pouty and disappointed and oh so kissable. "But I haven't seen you all day," he protested.  
"Yeah, well, you'll see plenty of me later," Yuuri teased. He of course meant when they had dinner after work, but at Victor's surprised flush, he realized how that could've been taken. "Oh, I didn't mean— I don't mean—" He glanced between Victor and the children, who were now either chatting amicably to each other or watching the five-time champion with wide eyes. "I mean at dinner," he said in a lower tone.

  
Victor's lips quirked up at one side, hinting at that distractingly crooked grin he saved for Yuuri alone. "I'm sure that's what you meant," he replied, with a snarky wink that had Yuuri's heart pinwheeling.

  
He was sure that he would've kissed him right then if it weren't for the sudden thump next to them and then a high-pitched wail. Both Yuuri and Victor jumped, gaze flitting immediately to the group of kids by them. One of them, a little girl Yuuri recognized as named Marcy, had slipped on her own skates and fallen. She sat up on the ice now, tears gathering in her big green eyes and her face starting to crumble. Her gaze traveled up to Yuuri's and he could see her lower lip beginning to tremble. Oh shit. She's gonna cry. His shoulders straightened and he started to lean away from Victor, ready to comfort her.   
To his surprise, he wasn't the one who made it there first.

  
"Hey, hey, shh, don't cry," Victor cooed, darting down to the sniffling girl, tears streaming down her face. She blinked up at him as he smoothed a hand over her hair once. "Don't cry, you're okay. Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

  
Sniffing, she wiped at her eyes and gave a shaky nod. With a wide grin, Victor straightened up and slid back a step. Then he kicked up a foot and sent himself into a spin, fast and flawless, hair flashing white under the lights. There were a couple of ooh's from the onlookers and Yuuri chuckled at how impressed these kids were with his husband. Doesn't take much. They are kids, after all. Then Victor finished with a toe to the ice, breathing a little shakier and with his sweater revealing just a peek of skin above his hipbone.

  
Yuuri's throat went dry and he suddenly felt a bit impressed himself.

  
Victor stuck his arms up in the air in triumph. "Ta-da!"

  
Giggling in delight, Marcy clapped her hands together. "Pretty!" she cheered. "Can you teach me?"

  
"You want me to teach you?"

  
"Yeah!" Lifting her arms up, she reached out toward him.

  
Victor cast a glance at Yuuri over his shoulder and shrugged slightly: _sorry. Might keep you a little later._ Yuuri smiled back and shook his head: _it's fine. I don't mind at all._

  
As Victor led the laughing girl out toward the ice again, Yuuri looked on silently, grin spreading wider across his face and a blush in his cheeks.

  
No, he didn't mind at all.


End file.
